Just Another Monday
by Neko-Chan1616
Summary: The sister story to "Who Knew?". It was just another monday, or so it seemed. suck at summaries! KaoruxOC HikaruxHaruhi. eventually KyoyaOC MoriOC HaniOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my second story. I'm going to attempt to finish this one (:**

**This story is not completely mine. My friend Nicole and I are making it up together every day. **

**Sooo I'm doing the Kaoru point of view and Nicole is doing hers. **

**Her username isss XxRainbow-DarknessxX**

**And her story is called "Who Knew?"**

**So read hers too. It will make more sense. :] **

**With high hopes,**

**~T**

Prologue!

--

Kaoru sighs as he walks into the classroom. _Just another Monday._

He sits in his regular desk next to his beloved twin, Hikaru, and in front of one of his best friends, Haruhi, and talks with them about what happened over the weekend and whatever else while waiting for the bell to ring.

A few minutes later, the teacher opens the door and says

"Oh! You must be the new student! Nicole Rayne, am I correct?"

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes takes a step into the classroom and nods.

"Everyone, this is Nicole Rayne. Please make her feel welcome. Nicole you can sit in front of Haruhi."

Nicole gave her a confused look.

"Haruhi, raise your hand"

Haruhi raises her hand and Nicole walks to the empty desk next to her. They exchange smiles.

Kaoru feels his heartbeat accelerate.

_What the hell? _

He almost didn't hear his twin whisper:

"A new toy, Kaoru?"

He slowly replied:

"You know it, Hikaru."

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

**Yay! **

**Ok, don't forgettt to read Nicole's storyyy.**

**Yay for joint stories! :D**

**We probably won't be updating till after her birthday.**

**Which isss the 28****th**** :]**

**Anywaysss,**

**Reviewww please.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, soo here is the first official chapter! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. At all (: **

**TEXT HINTS THAT I DID NOT STEAL FROM NICOLEE :D**

{Text text text} –writing

"Text text text" –talking.

_Text text text –_ thinking

Chapter One

[Fast forward to after class]

_Haruhi and Nicole are walking ahead._

_Hikaru and I quickly catch up to them and wrap our arms around Nicole's shoulders._

_She feels so warm._

_Maybe it's because she's blushing. _

_But nonetheless…_

_We speak in unison, as usual._ "Hi! We haven't had the pleasure of meeting! We're the Hitachiin brothers!"

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru!"

_She pulled out a notebook and wrote: _{It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nicole.}

_I could feel that Hikaru was also full of curiosity, so we decided to ask in unison. _

"Why are you writing everything down?"

_Her hair shaded her eyes as she wrote: _

{My voice doesn't really work. It's a defect.}

_I felt my heart sink to the floor._

"Are you gonna sit with us at lunch?" _Hikaru asked, trying to change the subject._

{Sure :3} _she replied._

_Haruhi smiled and said:_ "You'll get to meet the Host Club!"

{…Host Club?}

_Haruhi laughed before replying_: "You'll see!"

[Fast forward to lunch]

**[We fast forward a lot.] **

_My heartbeat sped up again when Nicole sat between Haruhi and me._

_Haruhi introduced everyone to her. _

"Nicole, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny. They are the rest of the Host Club."

_Tamaki had to be dramatic, of course. He all but tackled poor Nicole. _

"OHH YOUR SO CUTEEE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY SECOND DAUGHTER!"

_Oh come on, boss. I know you're dense, but you have to do better than that. _

_Kyoya separated Tamaki from her and introduced himself:_

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori."

_Hunny was next. _

"Hi Nicole-Chann! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny. This is Usa-Chan!" _He exclaimed, holding his signature bunny in her face. _

"And this is Takashi!"_ He continued, pointing at Mori._

_Mori was his usual self. A man of many words. _

"Hi."

_By the time introductions were over, so was lunch. So we all went our separate ways. _

_Hikaru and I spoke to Nicole in unison:_ "You have to come to the club room with us after school to see what the Host Club is!"

_Nicole laughed as she wrote:_ {Sure. It'll be fun.}

**Chapter one is finished! :]**

**Hope you liked it. **

**It was hard to remember what happened here. **

**But we managed!**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon I think! :]**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~T**

**There is a button under this text. **

**Click it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh. It's been awhile. Sorry. ^^;;**  
**Enjoy~!**  
_

_The school day went by as usual._

_But Hikaru keeps giving me this weird look..._

_...Anyways! Last period of the day. History. Ugh._

_As if school isn't horrible to bear as it is._

_And to top it off, the teacher talks in a monotone voice._

_It's a wonder I have a passing grade._

_I may not now...we're late!_

_I don't know how it happened._

_One minute we have plenty of time to take a leisurely stroll to class, the next we're running for our lives._

_Once we get to class we get a cold look from the teacher._

"You're late."

_I wasn't phased by his coldness. It was nothing compared to Kyoya._

_Haruhi, Hikaru and I bowed apologetically and rushed to our seats._

_Nicole simply walked up to the teachers desk and handed him a note._

"Ahh, you're Nicole! Welcome to History!"

_Nicole nodded and smiled._

"You can sit next to...ah, you can sit between the Hitachiins."

_Nicole bowed and walked down the aise to the desk between me and Hikaru._

_A few minutes later, I tossed a note on Nicole's desk._

{This is the single most boring class on the planet.  
Try to stay awake. ;] ~Kaoru}

_She smiled and responded, tossing it back to my desk._

{Thanks for the warning, I'll try my hardest. :]  
~Nicole}

_I couldn't help but smile as I stuffed the note in my backpack._

**~AFTER CLASS~**

_We're standing in front of the doors of Music Room Three. _

_Hikaru was suddenly impatient. _

"What are we waiting forrr? Let's gooo~!" _He yellled as he pused us inside_.

_Once inside, we saw the rest of the host club members. _

_And the shenanigans ensued. _

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"_ Boss screamed while glomping poor Haruhi. _

_Nicole was looking at Haruhi, jaw dropping slightly. _

_Crap. _

_Hikaru and I rushed over to Nicole, wrapping our arms around her shoulders. _

"So, Nicole, who's table-" _Hikaru started, leading her away. _

"-Will you be sitting at?" _I continued. _

"Boss?" _Hikaru._

"Kyoya?" _Me. _

"Mori?" _Hikaru. _

"Hunny?" _Me._

"Ours?" _We said in unison. _

"Enough."_ Kyoya interrupted. _

"Thanks to that idiot," _Kyoya started, sending an icy glare towards Tamaki, _"Haruhi's secret is out."

_Tamaki froze mid-spin. _

_Suddenly, everyone had their eyes on Nicole, who was quite flustered. _

"Nicole," _Kyoya started again_. "I understand your .. situation. Please understand that if you let this information slip, you'll have a situation much, MUCH worse than Haruhi's."

_Nicole blinked and nodded nervously. _

_Kyoya smiled evilly._ "Now that that's settled, it's about time to open the club."

**Oh my gosh. Finally done. **

**Sorry it's so shorttt! D:**

**I started this chapter at 7:00 and didn't finish until 4:00 am. Probably because I had to pretty much make it up.. **

**Yay for improvising~! **

**We forgot pretty much the entire first half of this story. Oops. x'3**

**Anywaysss, thanks for dealing with the long, long, long, long, looooooooooooooong wait. :D**

**Hopefully, we'll start updating faster...**

**~T**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON**

**...PLEASE.**


End file.
